Tension exists between the scientific research and clinical practice of professional psychology, particularly regarding the use of Empirically Supported Treatments (ESTs). One main impediment to the transportation of ESTs into clinical practice is inadequate training of practicing therapists in the use of ESTs. Understanding the dissemination process of ESTs is paramount to facilitate the forward movement of reducing the gap between research and practice. The proposed study will examine the training process as it relates to dissemination of ESTs by investigating the efficacy of three training conditions: (1) routine training (RT): a one-day workshop that covers a specific manual and procedures of cognitive behavior therapy (CBT) for child anxiety (i.e., training as usual), (2) computer training (CT): computer-based training on CBT for child anxiety that is accomplished through a commercially-developed interactive DVD, and (3) augmented training (AT): a one-day workshop that includes a focus on principles of CBT and active learning. Successful training will be defined in three ways: (1) adherence to the CBT protocol as measured by an independently rated role-play, (2) therapeutic skillfulness of the CBT protocol as measured by an independently rated role-play, and (3) knowledge of the CBT protocol as measured by a knowledge test. Satisfaction with the training method will also be included. Participants will be 111 therapists (37 in each group) who will be assessed at baseline for demographic information, clinical experience, attitudes towards ESTs, and knowledge of CBT for child anxiety. After random assignment to one of the three training conditions (RT, CT, or AT;post-training), participants will complete a knowledge test, a taped role-play, a training satisfaction scale, and a questionnaire examining attitudes towards ESTs. Following training, all participants will receive additional training information twice monthly for three months, and will have access to an online supervision community. Post-supervision, participants will complete a knowledge test, taped role-play, training satisfaction scale, and questionnaire examining attitudes towards ESTs. The results of the proposed study will contribute to dissemination knowledge by addressing the need for empirical study of training practices. This is important from a public health perspective because it will provide empirical evidence for best training practices. This is valuable for the dissemination process because therapists who are effectively trained in ESTs can reach more children with anxiety disorders with treatments that are known to be efficacious.